Electromagnetic devices, such as inductors, transformers and similar devices include magnetic cores in which a magnetic flux flow may be generated in response to an electrical current flowing through a conductor winding associated with the magnetic core. The magnetic flux flow in a magnetic core may be estimated using techniques such as finite element analysis or similar techniques; however such methods are not a direct method of measuring the flux in a core. Accordingly, magnetic cores may be overdesigned or may be made larger than necessary for some applications. This can result in excess weight and volume of such devices. The excess weight and volume can be an important consideration when these electromagnetic devices are used in certain applications, such as for example on vehicles such as aircraft, aerospace vehicles or other vehicles where weight and size may be important.
An understanding of the flow or pattern of saturation in a magnetic core may also be helpful information in designing such electromagnetic devices. Whether a particular core design saturates as one body or if the saturation is time-based may be useful. For example, at any one moment in time, there is a boundary in the core material where the material may be saturated on one side of the boundary and non-saturated on the other side of the boundary. Knowledge of the saturation pattern may directly affect the design and implementation of magnetic components and such understanding may best be obtained by directly measuring the magnetic flux in the core. Accordingly, there is a need for being able to directly measure the flux within the core component of an electromagnetic device, such as an inductor, transformer or similar device.
Additionally, magnetic cores require substantially large continuous laminations or plates capable of containing two or more slots to allow space for the windings plus volume and surface area to support magnetic flux storage from two or more magnetic circuits. This configuration can present thermal management concerns. When the magnetic core is driven hard, heat builds up in the core. There is limited surface area to support cooling in the core. Additionally, there is limited ability to arrange the core to support physical constraints, volume, shape and size for space and thermal requirements.